The Value of a Card
by sparkyfma2000
Summary: new chappie finally up! What will Yugi do when the orphanage tells him he can't have the puzzle?
1. chapter one

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
DISCLAIMER: NO OWN YU-GI-OH!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Value of a Card  
Chapter One  
Joey Wheeler sat at his desk in Literature looking around at the many faces that hovered around him. One face stood out. Gary Bishoun. A student who was challenging him to a game of Duel Monsters.   
  
"So Wheeler," Gary stated sneering down at Joey. His palms pressed against the sides of the desk. "are you up for the challenge?"  
  
Joey looked around feeling the excitement build up. He licked his dry lips trying to moisture them. "Well......you see......" He stammered trying to get out of the duel with out sounding like a chicken or a wuss.   
  
No such luck in there as Gary snorkled at his hesitation. "What's the matter Wheeler? Are you chicken!?"   
  
He laughed and soon the group around Joey's desk began to laugh as well. Joey glared up at Gary feeling his temper rise. If there was one thing Joey hated more than anything in the world, it was being called a chicken. Joey Wheeler, known to be a hot-head and not knowing when to 'let it be' slams his hands down on the desk forcefully enough that several students jumped back in alarm. He rose from his chair and looked Gary straight in the eye and in a very low, calm even voice stated," I ain't no chicken! You's just says where and when pal!"   
  
He stared, glaring imagining Gary being chased by Dragon Zombie. He couldn't help but smirk from the image in his head as he pictured Gary running around in circles screaming like a school girl wearing a poodle skirt and pink blouse calling to Joey for help as Joey watched and laughed from the back of Dragon Zombie. Joey smiled shaking his head trying to clear the cobwebs returning to reality.   
  
Gary had grabbed the front collar of Joey's shirt and had pulled him close so that the two were nose to nose with each other. Gary was also glaring as well as red in the face. "I SAID! What's so DAMN funny Wheeler!"   
  
Joey looked up started. "Nothing!"   
  
"Then why were you laughing?!?" Gary snarled looking as if he was about ready to punch Joey in the face. Joey double blinked feeling like a goof because he had laughed out loud from his little daydream. "I's was just laughing cause I was thinking of how badly I'm gonna beats ya in our game. Which is when?"   
  
Gary snorted and roughly let go of Joey. "Lunch behind the old art building. Now don't be late or chicken out Wheeler or else I'll make your life a living hell!" With that Gary returned to his desk. The other students slowly returned to their seats as Mrs. Kishoun entered the room and called for the beginning of class.   
During notes, Bobby Factis leaned over to Joey and whispered, "Hey man you really gonna be there to challenge Gary?!?  
  
Joey grunted his yes as he busily scrippled away in this notebook trying to keep up with Mrs. Kishoun who had the tendesy to speed talk. If they were ever to give tickets for speed talking, Mrs. Kishoun would be the law enforcements most popular candidate.  
  
"Wow!" Was all that Bobby could stammer.   
  
Rachel, who sat behind Bobby, diagonal from Joey joined in on the conversation. "Then you must have a pretty good deck then. I know Gary's deck is VERY good."   
  
Bobby looked over at Rachel smirking. "The only reason you know that is because he's your boyfriend!"   
  
Rachel gasped in defense as Joey quickly whirled around to face her. "What?!" At that same moment, Rachel leaped up from her chair and in a loud voice declaired to the class, "HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"   
  
Several snickers interrupted throughout the class room as Mrs. Kishoun frowned at the three students who had caused the interuption. "Will you all please be quiet and pay attention! Or would you rather perfer a pop quiz?   
  
Every student quickly quieted down and turned their attention back to the teacher. Three of those students were still red from embarassment, kept their heads down on their desks, trying to hide from the others.   
  
Joey, daydreaming, felt like kicking himself as he specifically remembered Yugi reminding him to put his deck in his bookbag. Joey sighed deeply knowing he had just jumped into a pot of hot water that would soon be close to boiling. He looked on, spacing off thinking to himself. ^"What am I to do? AGHH! You arrogant air-head Joey! Yug reminded ya how many times to bring your deck?!?^ Gruffly sighing Joey wondered. ^"I wonder if Yugi or maybe Tristen would let me borrow their deck just for lunch. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to ask 'em. I see dem both next period."^   
  
Nodding to himself, agreeing with what he had just thought, Joey jumped up in alarm as Mrs. Kishoun forcefully slammed a ruler onto his desk, inches away from his finger. He looked up double blinked in alarm. Mrs. Kishoun frowned down at Joey smiling. "So good you could join us Mr. Wheeler. Have a lovely trip to La-La Land?"   
  
Joey shook his head no as the class snickered quietly to themselves. "Well then," Mrs. Kishoun replied standing up. "would you care to join us in on our reading on the top of page 363?" Joey quickly rummaged through his bookbag and took out the literature book for the month and began to read: 'Tirsun chuckled again. "Ah, my dear Theatana, you do have a bad temper, but it gives you a savor all your own." He turned to his sister. "Well Elyssa, I think the bloom is off the evening don't you? Theatana and I must be away to our ship and put to sea......'   
  
Joey read for the remaining of the class period until the bell rang to call for the end of one class and reminded the students to hurry on to their next one. As the students quickly packed up to leave, Mrs. Kishoun quickly called out. "Read the remaining of The Mask and the Sorceress. First thing tomorrow, you'll be tested over chapters ten through fifteen so be ready!" This followed by a quick response of groans out of those students who had yet read a single chapter. Joey was one of those students as he jammed the remaining books into his bookbag and darted out of class.  
  
  
In Social Science, Yugi Motou quietly sat at his desk looking on towards the front anxious for class to begin. Not because this was his favorite class, it was because next hour was lunch, and that was usually the hour he would play Duel Monsters with some of the other students. He enjoyed the game very much and took great pride in it. His passion grew for the game the day his grandfather gave him a puzzle to solve. A puzzle that was suppose to of been unsolvable. But Yugi had shown that any puzzle can be solved. Yugi would never forget that day. For it was the day that changed his life forever.   
  
His puzzle was an ancient Egyptian artifact known as the Millenium Puzzle. When Yugi solved the puzzle, he freed a mystical ancient spirit of an ancient Egyptian phaoroh whom now dwells inside of young Yugi. This ancient spirit channels his energy through Yugi mostly during difficult duels or when Yugi is in danger. Yugi smiled quietly to himself as he thought. ^"He's kind of like a guardian angel."^ That's just what the ancient spirit was to Yugi. A guardian angel, but more important then that, Yugi considered him a friend.   
  
Yugi suddenly felt a tap tap on his desk and looked up into the face of his close friend Tristen Taylor. It was with the help of him, Joey Wheeler, Téa (??) and the ancient spirit, Yami Yugi that they freed Yugi's grandfather's soul from the evil clutches of the mad diranged millionaire Maximillion Pegasus. Yugi felt lucky to have such friends by his side. He didn't know what he would of done if he had completely lost his grandfather.   
  
Yugi smiled up at Tristen. "Hi Tristen!" He exclaimed happily turning around in his chair so that he could face Tristen from his desk.   
  
Tristen plopped his books down on the ground and sat down with a thud. "Hey Yugi. How's it been going?" Even though he sounded exhausted, Tristen managed to smile back at his small friend.   
  
"Oh its been good." Yugi replied "And how bout you? You seem a bit tired."   
  
"Yeah," Tristen began. "I just got out of gym! Coach made us run laps. On top of that Mr. Hartlin surprised the class with a pop quiz today just because Gary Bishoun wouldn't keep his big fat mouth shut."   
  
"Oh." Responded Yugi. "Sorry to hear about that Tristen. How do you think you did on the quiz?"   
  
Tristen sighed heavily shaking his head. "Not so good man. I think I flunked it. If I did," sighs heavily, "then I'm a dead man."   
  
Yugi reasurrinly smiled at his friend. "Don't worry Tristen. I'm sure you did just fine." Tristen smiled back. "Thanks."   
  
Joey entered the class room and gruffly sat down in his chair and layed his head on his desk. Tristen and Yugi both looked over at him. "Well hey there buddy," Tristen remarked smirking slightly. "bought time you got here. Was wondering if I should send a search party after you."   
  
Joey looked up and grunted at his friend's response. Normally he would have a wise-crack to fire back at Tristen, but today he just didn't feel like it. Both Yugi and Tristen noticed this as they stared at their friend in alarm. "Joey?" Yugi asked concerned. "Is everything alright?"   
  
Joey turned to his friends knowing that this was the moment of truth. He sighed greatly before responding. "T'all depends on you twos."  
  
Tristen and Yugi both turned and looked at each other confused. "Why does it depend on us Joey?" Tristen asked.   
  
Joey sighed, bitting his bottom lip, and looked to them with pleading eyes. "Please! Let me borrow one of your guys deck!"   
  
"Our deck!" Yugi asked in alarm. "But why? What happened to yours?"  
  
"Wells, you sees," Joey stated. "I left mines at your house Yug and I's got this very important duel at lunch with some kid from my Literature class."   
  
"Joey you bone-head!" replied Tristen. "You accepted a duel when you didn't have your own deck!" "I's thought I could borrow yours or Yugi's just this once!"   
  
Tristen looked at his friend shaking his head sighing. "So who's this important duel with?"   
  
"Gary Bishoun" Joey replied.   
  
"GARY BISHOUN!" Tristen replied in shock nearly screaming. "You accepted a duel with Gary Bishoun! JOEY! Do you know the reputation Gary has as a duelist?!"   
  
Joey looked over at Tristen stunned. "No."  
  
Tristen felt like screaming and shaking Joey as he clawed at the edge of his desk. "Joeeeeeeeeeey!!! Man! You are dense! Gary Bishoun is a world class low-down no good for account sleeze ball who will do anything to win. Especially cheat. And he cheats so well that he's never been caught."   
  
"So what." Joey told his friend confidentaly. "I'll beat da pants off of dat boozo in record time! Just you waits and see! Well that is if I can borrow your deck."   
  
Tristen sighed, shaking his head. "Sorry no can do pal. Mrs. Jackylnn confiscated my deck in Home Economics. I wasn't paying attention to class so she took them and is keeping them until the end of the day."   
  
Joey suddenly felt part of his world shatter. He just had to show Gary Bishoun a thing or two. He knew he just had to. He slowly turned to Yugi, eyes wide making him look like a sad little puppy dog. "Yugi. Your my last hope! Please let me borrow your deck! Just this once!"   
  
Yugi looked at his friend bitting his bottom lip slightly frowning. "I don't know Joey......"   
  
"Come on Yug! I won't let anything happen to it! I'm begging you!" At that moment, Joey hit his knees, literally begging Yugi. "As your friend! Allow me to borrow your deck just this once!"   
  
"Don't do it Yugi." Tristen replied. "He shouldn't of accepted the duel if he didn't have his own deck with him."  
  
Spinning around, Joey glared at Tristen. "You's stay out of this Tristen! This is between me and Yugi!" Turning back to Yugi, Joey put on his best, pathetic look. "Come on. Don'ts ya trust me Yugi?"  
  
That had done it. Sighing heavily, Yugi reached into his knapsack and pulled out his deck. He slowly handed them over to Joey. "Here Joey. I do trust you." He smiled warmly at his friend. "When is your duel?"   
  
Joey jumped up in surprise, grinning from ear to ear taking the deck from Yugi. "Thanks Yug! Your a real pal!" Quickly returning to his desk, he told them. "At lunch behind the old art building. You twos gonna be there?" "We wouldn't miss it for the world!" Tristen replied while Yugi nodded his head in response.   
  
The three friends then continued on talking about how each of their day had been so far and making fun of the school's lunch through out the class period getting into trouble by the teacher only twice. 


	2. chapter two

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
DISCLAIMER: NO OWN YU-GI-OH!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Value of a Card  
  
Chapter Two  
At lunch, Joey waited alone behind the old art building, anxiously glancing at his watch every fifteen seconds. "Come on you twos! You said you'd be here!" What Joey didn't know was that Yugi and Tristen had gotten into a little bit of trouble by the Home Room Teacher, Mrs. Korboltisnitch. The two were blamed for disrupting her class while they chattered about Duel Monsters on their way to lunch. As punishment, the two were sent outside to dust the chalkboard erasers for the entire Domino High School. Joey sighed heavily feeling ditched. "Thanks a lot you twos!" He gruffly muttered as Gary Bishoun made his way towards him.   
  
"Well, well!" Gary sneered at Joey, smiling slightly. "Didn't think you had the guts to show up Wheeler!"   
  
Joey just smirked, replying. "I'm here ain't I? Now are we gonna duel or not?"   
  
"We are, or we will but first I believe I better point out the little wager that needs to be put into play."   
  
Joey looked at Gary puzzled. "Wager?"   
  
Gary chuckled slightly. "Oh yes. I guess I forgot to tell you. Each of us must put one card up for the wager. And to make it fair, the card each of us will choose will be the first card each of us draws. The one who wins this duel, wins the other duelist's card."   
  
Joey relunctently shook his head. "I can't do that!"   
  
Snickering, Gary replied in a baby-tone voice. "What wong? Id da little baby cared?"  
  
Joey bunched up his fist trying to remain calm as Gary and his friends began to laugh and make baby noises. He kept reminding himself that he couldn't do it cause this was Yugi's deck.   
  
"Thats the rules baby Joey!" Gary snickered deviously. "Guess you really are chicken." Gary, along with his friends, began dancing around Joey, clucking and pecking at him acting like a bunch of wild, crazed chickens.   
  
Joey's temper had finally reached the boiling point. Without realizing what he had done, he shout out. "ENOUGH! ALRIGHT!! I'LL DO IT!" Gasping back, Joey brought his hand to his mouth suddenly realizing what he had just said. "No! No! I.....I....didn't mean to....."   
  
"That's just too bad Joey Joe Joe. Your tough out of luck. Everyone here heard you. Isn't that right guys?" Each of Gary's friends, snickered, nodding their heads.   
  
Finally, Joey's shoulders slumped in defeat. "O'right Bishoun. You's win. We'll play by your rules." Sighing heavily, Joey began to shuffle his deck, thinking. ^"Man! Yug is gonna have a fit when he finds out about this! If I lose this battle....NO! I can't think that way! I can win dis duel! I hafta! Yeah! I'll get a new card and Yugi will never hafta know about any of dis!"^ Grinning, idiotically, Joey looked over at Gary. "Ready when you are Bishoun!"   
  
"Good then. I'll draw first." With out a care, Gary quickly swipped the first card from the top of his deck. He studied his card for a few seconds before laying it in the middle of the table. "I wager Ushi Oni! Alright Wheeler! Your turn!"   
  
Very slowly, Joey reached over to the top of his deck feeling the sweat trinkle down the back of his kneck as his hand , then his fingers layed on top of the first card, slowly sliding the card towards him. Even more so slowly, he flipped the card over to face him. "no!" He whispered to himself starring at the card. "I's can't use dis card! No way man! Yug would have a fit even if I did win!"   
  
As he began to replace the card back into the deck, Gary called out in alarm. "Hey! What are you doing?!? No fair cheating Wheeler! Put that card in the wager pile.   
  
Joey looked to Gary with pleading eyes. "Gary please! Let me deal another card. That....that was just a practice round."   
  
Gary firmly shook his head no. "Sorry baby Joey but there are no practice rounds. The card you pull is the card for wager. Now put it in middle or else!"   
  
Joey sighed heavily placing the card on top of Gary's Ushi Oni feeling like he's about to betray his best friend. Which was exactly what he was doing. Taking a quick glance at the card, Gary chuckled. "Ah! The Dark Magician! That little card will be a fine addition to my deck! Why don't you give me the card now Wheeler and save yourself the humiliation?" Joey snorted at Gary giving him his reply. "Alright then Wheeler. It's your funeral. Are you ready?" "Let's Duel Bishoun!"   
  
The duel begin. It is a heated battle between both players. Each shows his own skill in the game. Joey seems to have the upper hand as his monsters dominate the field. His ego begins to overfill as he chuckles believing that soon he would be victorious.  
  
"Sure you don't want to stop now Gary? I can save you the humiliation!" Gary gritted his teeth, glaring at Joey. "Just draw your card Wheeler! If I'm lucky enough. Perhaps you'll activate my Trap Card I have on the field!"   
  
Astonished, Joey glanced down at the field. "A trap card? Oh boy! Well here's to hoping!" Clutching his eyes shut and crossing his fingers, Joey drew a card. Turning the card to him, Joey opened his eyes ever so slightly glancing at the card. His eyes popped open, mouth grinning as he saw the card he had pulled. "Oh yeah! This baby is gonna bring me the victory! Summoned Skull! Attack! So sorry Gary, but you loose!"   
  
Instead of hearing the sounds of agonizing defeat from Gary, Joey heard the sound of a mechanical laughter. "Oh no dear Wheeler! For it is game over for you! Because you have activated my trap card, Trap Hole! Guess your Summoned Skull should of watched where it was going!" Joey starred on in disbelief as his Summoned Skull was desroyed. "And now it is my turn Wheeler. So sorry it has to end this way, but my last move will be played with a magic card. I activate Ookazi!"   
  
Joey felt the room spinning as Gary's magic card took away his remaining life points. He stood there, staring, stunned as the cards from his hand, slowly fell to the floor. "I...I...I...I..lost!"   
  
"Yep too bad! Well thanks for the Dark Magician! I told you it would look great in my deck!" Breathing heavily Joey looked up at Gary. "Gary! I want a re-match!"   
  
Gary shook his head no, gathering up his cards. "Nope sorry no can do. Besides, lunch is almost over."   
  
"Then give me back that Dark Magician!"   
  
"No way Wheeler! I won it fair and square!"   
  
"But it wasn't even my card! This isn't even my deck! A friend let me borrow his! Bishoun! I'll give you any card that you want in exchange for that Dark Magician!"  
  
Stunned, Gary looked over at Joey. "Not your deck?!? You borrowed a friends deck to duel and then wager one of their own cards! You are a moron Wheeler! Well it's you friends tough luck because I'm not giving back the Dark Magician. Have fun explaining to them why that card is missing from their deck!"   
  
With that, Gary left Joey there stammering as he walked off gwaffing.   
  
The bell rang, ending lunch period. Joey staggered off to his next class in a hazy daze. For the remaining of the day, he took no awareness to what was hapening around him.   
  
At the end of the day, while he was putting his books in his locker, Yugi walked up next to him. "Hey there Joey! I've been looking all over for you!"  
  
Joey just glanced over and grunted a hello. "So did you win your duel Joey? Sorry Tristen and I couldn't be there but we got stuck dusting chalkboard erasers for the entire lunch period."   
  
Sighing heavily, Joey slowly closed his locker door and turned to Yugi. "No. I lost." Yugi simply shrugged smiling. "Well I'm sure you gave it your best. Sorry you lost. Can I have my deck back now please?"   
  
Without thinking, Joey handed Yugi his deck. As Yugi took them, Joey tried to explain what had happened. "Uh....Yug...I have something to tell ya."   
  
Yugi looked up after putting his deck in his bookbag. "What is it Joey?"   
  
"Well ya see," he stammered, swallowing hard. "I did more then lose."   
  
Puzzled, Yugi frowned. "What do you mean you did more then lose Joey?" "Well....It's kind of like this Yugi."   
  
Just as Joey was about to explain how he lost Yugi's favorite card, Mrs. Korboltosnitch comes waltzing up behind them. "Yugi Motou! May I have a word with you?" She asked in a raspy voice.   
  
Yugi looked from Mrs. Korboltosnitch to Joey. "Okay Mrs. Korboltosnitch."  
  
"Alright Mr. Motou this way please to my classroom. You have a lot of explaining to do young man!"   
  
Yugi looked up at the old Balgarian woman in fear. "Am I in trouble Mrs. Korboltosnitch?"   
  
Without replying, Mrs. Korboltosnitch pointed down the hallway to her class room. With his head hung low, Yugi slowly marched towards Mrs. Korboltosnitch's room. As he passed Joey, he whispered. "You can tell me about it later at my grandpa's shop, ok Joey." Joey just nodded as he watch Yugi and Mrs. Korboltosnitch walk away from him.  
  
Letting out a sigh of relief, Joey leaned up against his locker. "Grandpa!" He shouted outloud to himself. Several passing students snickered and whispered to themselves as the heard Joey. Joey just blushed and smiled thinking. ^"Of course! Why didn't I think of dis before? I'll just go to Yugi's grandpa and buy a Dark Magician from him. Yugi might still be disappointed in me for loosing that card but he'll be pleased to get a brand new one!"   
  
"Hey Joey! Earth to Joey!" Tristen called out, knocking on top of his head. "Is anyone home?"   
  
Shaking his head, Joey snapped out of his daze and noticed Tristen and Téa staring at him. "Huh! Tristen? Téa?"   
  
"Hi there Joey!" Téa replied happily looking around. "Have you seen Yugi?"  
  
"Yeah." Joey replied nodding. "I think he's in trouble with Mrs. Korboltosnitch. She came here and asked to talk to him."   
  
"Joey. That doesn't mean he's in trouble." "But Téa, teach said "You have got a lot of explaining to do young man!"   
  
Tristen nodded to himself, replying. "Oh yeah. He's in trouble. And if it's by Mrs. Korboltosnitch he must of done something major!"   
  
"But guys!" Téa protested. "This is Yugi we're talking about!"   
  
"Uh, do you think we should go and find out what's going on?" Tristen asked.   
  
Téa shook her head, sighing. "No. We just might make it worse for him. Let's just head over to Grandpa's Shop. Yugi knows we'll be there." The three friends agreed and walked together out of Domino High School and up the street to Grandpa's Shop.   
  
On the way to Grandpa's Shop, Tristen asked. "Oh hey Joey! How did your duel go?"   
  
Téa looked over with interest. "Duel? You had a duel today Joey? When?"   
  
"Lunch" Joey replied quietly hoping that they would just drop the subject.   
  
"Lunch! And you didn't tell me! I would've been there to support you Joey! To cheer you on."   
  
"Sorry Téa. I didn't think-"   
  
Tristen chuckled to himself. "Well that's nothing new. Don't worry about it to much Téa. Yugi and I weren't there either. We had to spend our lunch period dusting chalkboard erasers for Mrs. Korboltosnitch.   
  
So Joey, how did your duel go. I bet you kicked butt with using Yugi's deck and all."   
  
Téa gasped, starring at Joey. "You used Yugi's deck! Joey!"   
  
"Hey! I forgots mine at home and asked to borrows Yugi's deck during my duel against Gary Bishoun. He agreed and let me borrow it because he trust me cause I'm his friend!" He replied a little ticked off. Then quietly he added. "But he shouldn't of trust me with his deck."  
  
Tristen and Téa looked at each other frowning. "Why do you say that Joey?" Téa asked concerened.   
  
"Because I lost the duel."   
  
Laughing, Tristen replied. "Is that's whats wrong? It's no big deal Joey!"   
  
"Yeah Joey. Tristen is right. You can't win every duel. Especially if your not using your own deck."  
  
"But I did more then lose the duel! I lost one of Yugi's cards."   
  
By this time, the three had arrived at Grandpa's Shop. Téa and Tristen starred at Joey in disbelief. "You lost one of Yugi's cards!? Joey! How could you be so irrisponsible!" Tristen asked a bit upset.   
  
"What card did you lose?" Téa asked as she opened the door to the shop, walking in. Joey followed in right behind her. "Well um....It's...."   
  
"Why hello! And welcome!" Yugi's grandfather, Sugoroku called out happily. "School out already?"   
  
"Hello!" The three friends replied in unison.   
  
"Yugi. Would you give me a hand with this new shipment that just came in?"  
  
"Oh, sir," Téa replied, "Yugi isn't here. He had to stay after school today."   
  
"Hmmmm" came Sugoroku's reply. "Well would one of you three please assist an old man to carrying a few boxes from the stock room to the front of the shop?"   
  
"We'd be glad to!" Tristen replied as Téa and Joey nodded a yes.  
  
When the three had finished bringing up the boxes, Sugoroku treated each of them to a cold glass of lemonade. Each drank theirs thankfully. "So Joey. You never did tell us which of Yugi's cards you lost."   
  
"Joesph!" Sugoroku called out in alarm. "You lost one of Yugi's cards! Does he know about this?"   
  
"Well, no not yet. I didn't get the chance to tell him, but I'm gonna buy him the same one right now!"   
  
"What card is it?" Sugoroku asked.   
  
"Its...."   
  
Just as he was about to tell them, Yugi comes bursting through the door, panting, eyes wild. "Joey! Do you still have my Dark Magician?!? I can't find it! It's not in my deck! Please tell me you have it!"   
  
Everyone gasped as Joey responded. "That's the card I lost."   
  
Yugi's face fell as he looked up at Joey. "You....you lost my Dark Magician? How?"   
  
Joey proceeded in telling everyone about the duel and the wager and how he lost the card.   
  
Angrily, Tristen grabbed a hold of his shirt. "You moron Joey! Using one of Yugi's own cards for a stupid bet!?!" He balled up his fist, ready to punch Joey in the gut.   
  
"I thought I would win!"   
  
"That still gave you no right to do that Joey!" Téa responded angrily.  
  
"I said I'd buy Yug another one!" Joey turned to Yugi who had gone deadly silent, starring stoned-face at the floor. "Yug, I'm really sorry man! I'll buy you another, new Dark Magician right now!"   
  
"How could you?" Yugi asked almost above a whisper feeling his world crumbling.   
  
"I said I was sorry Yugi! I never meant for that to happen. But hey! Look on the bright side! At least you'll get a new Dark Magician!"   
  
Yugi looked up at Joey, frowning, hot tears swelling up in his eyes. "I don't want another Dark Magician! Grandpa, I'll be in my room." With that, Yugi hurried away from everyone and made his way to his room, shutting the door behind him.   
  
In his room, Yugi sat on his bed bringing his knees to his chest and rested his head on his knees. He felt like crying, screaming out in rage, but something was stopping him. He just couldn't bring himself to do that. The ancient spirit, Yami could feel the dramatic change in Yugi and called out to him in alarm.   
  
"Aibou!" Yugi sniffled, hearing Yami. He nodded to himself and closed his eyes, traveling deep within his subconscience mind where Yami dwelled. ^"He'll know what to do."^ Yugi thought as he arrived next to Yami.   
  
Yami looked down at Yugi in concern as he saw the tears in his eyes. "What happened?" Yugi looked up at the ancient spirit, sob-gasp wiping away the tears from his eyes. "Well.....Joey...he....he lost one of my cards."   
  
"Aibou!" Yami told him. "That is no reason to be upset! You can always replace a card."   
  
Yugi shook his head. "I can't replace this card!"   
  
"What card did Joey lose?" "Dark Magician"   
  
"Then you can replace it. I know your grandfather carries more then one copy of that card."   
  
Yugi shook his head stubbornly. "You don't understand! I can't replace that card!" Again the tears swelled up into Yugi's eyes and this time, he let them fall down his cheeks. "I promised them I would always keep that card with me! That I would never lose it! I PROMISED!!!!!"   
  
Yami starred down at Yugi in shock. "Who....who did you promise?"   
  
Yugi couldn't or wouldn't respond as he stood there letting his tears fall to the floor, muttering to himself over and over again. "I promised! I promised!..."   
  
Yami sighed heavily, frowning, thinking deeply. "Alright. Stay here little one." Yami left and traveled back to the conscience world. He stood up from the bed and made his way out of the bedroom. Sneaking to the top of the stairs, Yami peered down into the livingroom where Tristen, Joey, Téa, andSugorokusat and listened closely, unnoticed.  
  
"I still can't believe you would do such a thing Joey!" Téa told him, disappointed.   
  
"How many times to I hafta say I'm sorry?!? Look! I'm gonna buy the same card from Grandpa." Joey turned to Grandpa hopefully. "You do have that card, don't you Grandpa?" Sugoroku nodded his head. Joey leaped with joy as he reached into his backpocket for his wallet. "I knows Yug said he doesn't want another one, but when he sees a spanking new Dark Magician, he'll change his mind. So Grandpa, how much is a Dark Magician?"   
  
Sugoroku shook his head refusing the money Joey was trying to give him. "I'm sorry Joesph but I can not sell you a Dark Magician."  
  
Joey's face fell. "But....why not?" he asked.   
  
"Yeah Grandpa," Tristen asked. "What's so important about the Dark Magician. It's not like it's a rare card."   
  
"It is a rare card." Sugoroku replied. "At least to Yugi it is."   
  
"But Grandpa," Téa asked, "why?" Sugoroku sighed looking around at the three faces. "It's probally best I start from the beginning. Everyone get comfortable alright." When everyone found a comfortable spot, Sugoroku began the story.   
  
"It was eight years ago exactly. Yugi was six or seven. He lived with his parents a block away from here, where I lived. Mind you back then this was not a card shop but a mere house being built on to become a card shop. Yugi and his parents would always walk down here everyday and visit me. Yugi was always excited to come and visit. He was so full of energy. He still is now. Despite his height, he would never let anything bring him down. One evening, his parents brought him over to spend the weekend while they went on a business trip. Yugi had gotten the flu and wasn't feeling very cheerful that night. He kept begging his mother and father to stay home with him and not leave. But they couldn't, even though I could tell that they desperately wanted to. After speaking with Yugi, his father gave him that Dark Magician and told him,  
  
"Here son, this is yours. Promise me you'll always keep it safe. And no matter where your mother and I are, all you have to do is look at that card, and you'll know that we'll be thinking of you."   
  
Yugi promised as his parents left, climbing into their car. Yugi rushed outside to watch them leave. It was something he had always done whenever he spent the night over. I went outside as well and together we watched them drive away. They had just pasted the stop sign when a semi-truck hit them dead on. The two vehicles dragged for a couple of feet before hitting a telephone pole. His parents never had a chance as the car burst into flames. I was in a state of shock before I realized Yugi was running towards the car. I took chase after him and tackled him to the floor. He kicked and screamed in rage, bitting and clawing trying to get free. But I held on tightly to him, hugging him in comfort as we watch on in shock. Not once did Yugi cry. Not even at the funeral. He just stood there, like a statue. I've tried to get him to release his pain and anger over that. But he wouldn't. He told me once.   
  
"I can't Grandpa because I have the Dark Magician and as long as I have it, I know my mom and dad are thinking about me and want me to be strong for them. As long as I have this card, they're still alive to me, here in my heart."   
  
That is why the Dark Magician is so important to Yugi. It is all he has left to remind him of his parents. The damn state took everything else and sold it to an auction. They even wanted to send Yugi to an orphanage, but I would never hear of such a thing and adopted him."   
  
Sugoroku looked over at the three faces who were now sobbing from the story. "Poor Yugi!" Tristen cried out, wiping his eyes.  
  
"I had no idea!" "To have to go through such pain at an early age." Téa replied in shock.   
  
"Now I feel ten times as worse then before!" Joey told them as he stood up and made his way to the door.   
  
"Hey Joey! Where do you think you're going?" Tristen asked.   
  
Joey turned to his friends, face full of determination. "I'm going to get Yugi his card back. I'll find Gary Bishoun and demand he gives it back. I don't care if I have to give up my entire deck for that card! I'm going to get it back for Yugi!"   
  
Téa and Tristen stood up, determined looks on their faces as well. "We'll help you!"   
  
"Yeah! Together we'll find the card Yugi's parents gave him." Tristen, Téa, and Joey quickly left.   
  
Sugoroku watched before turning his attention to the staircase. "You can come down now."  
  
Yami gasped, feeling like he should kick himself for being caught, but he smiled as he thought. ^"This is Grandpa after all."^ He slowly made his way downstairs. "I heard it all. He never told me what had happened to his parents."   
  
"Do you blame him for not telling?" Sugorokuasked.   
  
Yami shook his head. "No I can't. I only wish there was some way I could help him to ease his pain. I can't stand knowing that Yugi is hurt and there's nothing I can do about it! I swore I would always protect him from all harm!"   
  
"We all wish we can protect the ones we care about from all harm but that just isn't possible. There are some things even you can not do. But there are things you can do."   
  
Yami looked down at Sugoroku. "How?"   
  
"Comfort him. Lend him a shoulder to cry on to. Let him release the pain he's been holding for so long."   
  
Yami nodded, heading back upstairs. "But do not tell him that the others are in search for the card. I do not want to get his hopes up, then come crashing down if they can not find that card." Sugoroku called up after him. Yami nodded his response as he returned to the bedroom. Alone, he traveled back into Yugi's subconscience mind. There he found Yugi rummaging through some of his old memories.   
  
Yugi looked up at Yami, half smiling. "I almost forgot about some of this."   
  
Yami knelt down beside Yugi, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I know what happened and I am sorry."   
  
Yugi bit his lip trying to stop himself from crying again.   
  
Yami saw this. "It's alright to cry. Let go of your pain Yugi. Let it all go."   
  
Unable to hold it in any longer, Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's waist and cried into his shirt. In between sobs, Yugi told Yami angrily. "I felt so helpless! I couldn't do any thing! I....I just watched as they burned! I feel like it's my fault!"   
  
Yami held onto Yugi, stroking his head, comforting him. "Shhhhhh. It wasn't your fault. It never was. It'll be alright. Let it go. Let it all go." Yugi cried long and hard while Yami held onto him refusing to let him go. He almost felt like crying himself, but knew he had to be strong, for Yugi's sake. 


	3. chapter three

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
DISCLAIMER: NO OWN YU-GI-OH!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
//....// Yami  
/..../ Yugi  
^.....^ open thoughts  
..... closed thoughts  
The Value of a Card  
  
Chapter Three  
It had grown late as Tristen, Téa, and Joey wondered along the busy streets of the city. "How many more Bishoun's do we have to go through before we find the right one?" Joey asked, exhausted.   
  
Téa looked at their list of people with the last name Bishoun. They had already gone through seven   
families carring that name, but none of them knew Gary. "Nine."   
  
"NINE!" Joey called out in alarm, whinning. "We'll be out here all night! Why did Gary hafta have such a popular name?!?"   
  
"Because he's popular?" Tristen remarked sarcastically.   
  
Glancing over, Joey glared at Tristen. "Shudup!"   
  
"Okay you two knock it off. Let's go through three more families then call it a night. We can pick up where we left off tomorrow after school." Téa replied checking the address on the mailbox and on the paper to make sure it matched. "Okay Bishoun family number eight! Alright you guys. You ready?"   
  
"Lets get this over with." Tristen remarked with a yawn.   
  
"Here's to hoping." Joey remarked crossing his fingers. The three friends slowly made there way up the sidewalk to the front porch of the old victorian style house. As they were about to ring the doorbell, they heard a commotion from inside.  
  
"He's a good for nothing punk!" A man yelled angrily. "All he does is cause trouble! I don't know how you can put up with his crap day in and day out. I told you we should of sent him away! But NO! Not HIM! Good for nothing bastard! And look what's happened now! He's run away from home!"   
  
A shrill voice of a frightened woman who was obviously crying, yelled back to the man. "He's gone because of YOU! Your always drunk half the time! You don't give a damn! You never did! For god sake Paul! He is your son! Gary is your son! How many times do I have to tell you! I didn't cheat on you Paul! I love you! I LOVE YOU!!"   
  
There was sudden silence in the house and on the porch. The only thing that could be heard was the woman inside crying. After a few akward seconds, the silence was broken by the sound of the doorbell chiming. Téa and Joey looked over at Tristen in shock. "Tristen!" Téa hissed to her friend.   
  
Tristen, confused, double blinked. "Wha?!? OH! Yeah! Guess it wasn't smart to ring the doorbell huh?"   
  
"Maybe we should leave," suggested Joey.   
  
Just as they were about to leave the front porch, the screen door slowly creeks open. A tall, scrawny old man stood in the door frame. He wore a pair of overalls with a few patches in the legs and a harley davis t-shirt. He had no hair except for a long redish goatee. He looked down at the three and snarled. "We ain't buying none so beat it you worthless punks!"  
  
As he was closing the door, Téa boldly stepped up to him. "Excuse me sir. We aren't here to sell anything. My friends and I are looking for a classmate from school. Gary Bishoun. Is he your son?"   
  
At the sound of hearing her son's name, the frantic woman came bursting out of the house. "You've seen my son! Where is he? Is he alright?"   
  
Mr. Bishoun roughly grabed ahold of his wife and snarled in her face. "Get back inside Bernice!" He then turned back to the others, glaring. "I ain't got no son. And if you do find that worthless bastard you give him a message for me. Tell him if he ever comes by over here, he'll have a hole in his head!" Mr. Bishoun smiled deviously at the shocked faces as he and his wife disappeared back into the house.   
  
After a few akward moments of silence, Tristen, Téa and Joey left the old victorian house and headed back towards Grandpa's shop. "I kind of feel bad for Gary," Tristen replied.   
  
"Yeah I know whats ya mean Tristen," Joey answered frowning.   
  
"We should report this to the guidance councelor at school tomorrow," Téa suggested.   
  
"Do you think Gary will be in school tomorrow?" "I don't know Tristen. It seems unlikely that he'd be there, but we can always hope." Téa replied.   
  
"I'm almost hoping that he won't be there. This makes it harder to get Yugi his Dark Magician back for him." Joey replied sulking.   
  
"But we have to Joey," replied Tristen.   
  
Joey slowly nodded unhappily dreading having to face Gary and Yugi tomorrow at school. After the three friends arrived at Grandpa's Shop, they told Solomon what they had found out then agreed to pick up tomorrow after school if Gary was not in school. They left trying to keep their hopes up but knowing things looked bleak. Before they left, Joey, Tristen, and Téa wanted Yugi to come down and say goodbye to them. Yugi refused telling them he'd rather be alone for awhile and that he'd see them in school tomorrow. A little bit more depressed then before, the three friends left and went their seperate ways home.   
  
The next morning, Joey arrived at school earlier then the others. He stood by Gary's locker looking around nervously. ^Come on!^ he thought glancing at his watch. ^Be here!^ Joey reached into his bookbag and took out his deck. He sighed half-heartily looking through his cards for the hundreth time since he had arrived at school. He had planned on convincing Gary to give back the Dark Magician in exchange for his ENTIRE deck. Joey had put his heart and soul into his deck and felt part of him dying off. He shrugged it off. He didn't care if he had to loose his entire deck. Heck, he didn't care if he had to stoop to the level of having to obey Gary for as long as he wanted. He just wanted to get Yugi his Dark Magician back for him. ^I can't believe how stupid I was!^ Joey though angrily. ^I lost one of my best friend's most valuable card! But I swear I'll do what ever it takes to get it back to him. Even if it means never being able to pick up another card.^   
  
Deep in thought, Joey didn't notice Téa and Tristen sneaking up on him until Tristen takled him. "Hey there buddy!" Tristen replied, jumping on Joey's back, ruffling his hair. "Where have you been? Téa and I have been waiting by the bike rack for you."   
  
Startled, Joey stepped backwards, snapping out of his daze. "Tristen! You moron!" He sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "I got here early so I could talk to Gary.  
  
Téa looked down and noticed Joey clutching his deck. "Joey, what were you planning on doing?"   
  
"Well if I had to, I'd give Gary my entire deck. Even my Red Eyes Black Dragon."   
  
Téa gasped in shock. "Joey! You can't do that! That deck has your heart and soul in it! You can't just give it up."   
  
"I can and I will if it means getting Yug his Dark Magician back to him!"   
  
"Don't be so hasty Joey. We'll think of a way to Yugi his card back to him." Tristen replied laying a hand on Joey's shoulder.  
  
Joey roughly shook off Tristen's hand. "I don't care WHAT it takes! I'm gonna get Yugi his card back!" Looking past his friends, Joey spotted Gary turning down one of the corridors. "Now if ya'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to!" At that, he roughly squeezed by Tristen and Téa and made his way quickly after Gary.  
  
Tristen and Téa watched on as Joey hurried away from him. "We can't let Joey give up his deck." Tristen replied turning to Téa. Téa nodded in agreement. "Doesn't he realize it'll only make Yugi feel worse?"   
  
"Speaking of Yugi, where is he? He's going to be late AGAIN!"   
  
"I don't know. I stopped by the shop before coming to school but his Grandpa said he wasn't sure if Yugi was coming today or not."  
  
"Oh." Tristen replied sadly. "I kind of hope he does stay home."   
  
"I know what you mean Tristen," Téa replied sighing. "Well let's put our things in our locker and head to class." Téa and Tristen walked off both thinking of ways to cheer up Yugi.  
  
At the Turtle Shop, Yami had been trying to convince Yugi to go to school since 6:30 that morning.   
  
//Aibou! It is important for you to go to school!//   
  
Yugi sighed knowing that Yami was right but how could he face his friends? How could he face Joey? He knew Joey never meant to loose his Dark Magician. And that he didn't know why until last night why it was Yugi's favorite card. Still, Yugi felt swelled up with emotions and wasn't quite sure how he would react in front of his friends.   
  
^I might do something I'll regret.^  
  
He thought outloud. Yami, of course linked with Yugi read his thoughts.   
  
//Aibou. Don't worry. Everything will be fine.//  
  
Yugi sniffled looking up from underneath the covers where he had been hiding.   
  
/Promise?/  
  
Yami smiled Yugi  
  
. //Have I ever steered you wrong before?//  
  
Yugi sighed, smiling shaking his head. Sitting up in his bed, he looked up at Yami.   
  
/Thank you Yami./ Yugi replied. /Uh, what time is it?/ He asked mostly to himself. Glancing at the clock, he let out a startle yelp. "Oh my gosh! It's already 7:50!" Jumping up from his bed, Yugi began to hurridly put his books into his bookbag. "Oh boy! I am going to be in SOOOO much trouble! If I'm tardy one more time, Mr. Jaddy said he'll give me detention and if that happens, then Grandpa will ground me for a month! Yugi groaned unhappily as he made his way to his closet, opening the door. Suddenly there was an avalanche of clothes and toys that engulfed the boy, pushing him to the floor. Yugi slowly crawled out of the mess. "This just isn't my day!"   
  
/Oh hey Yami?/   
  
Yami looked down at Yugi smirking. Yugi had put on a shirt with his head through the right arm his left arm throught the right arm sleeve and his left arm through the neck of the shirt. He choked back a laugh as he looked at Yugi. //Yes. What is it?//   
  
/Do me a favor. Remind me to clean my room when we get home. That way I won/t risk the chance of getting knocked out cold from the avalance of stuff!/   
  
Yami chuckled nodding. //I will remind you. Now put your shirt on correctly so you can get to school.// Yugi gasped embarrased, noticing how ridiculous he looked in the shirt.   
  
Five minutes later, Yugi with his shirt on correctly, ran out of the Turtle Card Shop and down the street towards school. Obsorving from his soul room, Yami chuckled to himself, shaking his head. /How you survived this long is beyond me!/  
  
//Guess its just one of those life mysteries that can never be solved.//   
/Who'd want to?/  
  
Yugi chuckled to himself as he reached the front steps of the Domino High School. "PHEW! I don't think I'm too late!" Just as Yugi had entered the school building, a hand shot out from behind and grabbed his shoulder.   
  
Letting out a startled cry, Yugi spun around to come face to face with Mr. Jaddy. "Mr. Motou! I believe you are tardy this morning. Would you please follow me to my office?" Shoulder slumped, Yugi followed Mr. Jaddy to his office.   
  
/Not my day!/   
  
As they reached the office, Yugi couldn't help but notice Joey lingering in the halls, hiding behind the soda pop machines. ^Hmmmm....I wonder what Joey is doing out here? Shouldn't he be in class?^   
  
"MR. MOTOU!"   
  
Yugi jumped startled nearly forgetting where he was. Turning towards Mr. Jaddy, he bowed respectively, replying. "Umm....I'm sorry sir! VERY sorry!"   
  
Mr. Jaddy smiled sympathetically. "Thats alright Mr. Motou. Why don't you please have a seat." When Yugi had taken a seat in front of Mr. Jaddy's red oak finnished desk, Mr. Jaddy continued. "How have things been for you Yugi?"   
  
"Oh things have been good." "That's good to hear.   
  
Any problems at home?"   
  
"Uh, no." "You live with your grandfather don't you?"   
  
"Yes thats right Mr. Jaddy." "And your grandfather owns the card shop here in town correct?"  
  
"Thats right."   
  
"It must be hard for him to manage a shop and care for a teenager as well as himself."   
  
Not liking where this was going, Yugi began to feel uncomfortable. "We.....we get by.....we're doing good. Mr. Jaddy. I'm real sorry that I'm late for school."   
  
Mr. Jaddy, smiled nodding his head. "Alright Mr. Motou. Go to your next class."   
  
Surprised, Yugi blurted out. "You mean I'm not in trouble? No detention?!?" Mr. Jaddy smiled shaking his head. "Get to class alright Mr. Motou. And enjoy the rest of your day." Yugi jumped up and hurried out the door beaming.   
  
/Maybe today won/t be as bad as I thought!/ He told Yami, closing the door behind him.   
  
//That's good to hear. Aibou! Where are you going? Your next class is in the opposite direction.//   
  
/I know but I saw Joey in this direction. I HAVE to talk to him./   
  
Yami nodded understanding. //Alright. Just hope you don't get caught. You were lucky once today.//   
  
/I know I know!/  
  
Yugi quickly hurried down the hallway towards the soda pop machines. There he saw Joey hunched over near the wall. "Hey Joey!" Yugi replied quickening his pace. As Joey turned around, Yugi let out a startled gasp. Joey's left eye was swollen shut. He had cuts on his forehead and lips. And his nose was bleeding heavily. "JOEY!" Yugi replied rushing over to his friend. "Joey! What happened! Who did this Joey?!?!?"   
  
Joey looked over at Yugi embarrased. "I'm sorry Yug! I tried to get your Dark Magician back for ya!" Yugi frowned as he began to feel his anger rise. "Did Gary do this to you?"   
  
Joey nodded, sighing. "Yeah he and his goons. I came to school early today hoping I could catch Gary and convince him to give me your card back. Well...I founds him and all but de only way he'd give it to me was in a re-match. So I agreed! Oh man Yug! You should of seen it! I cleaned da floors with dat guy! But when I asked for the card, his goons jumped me from behind. He told me...."Verbal Contracts Not Bidding!" And walked off as his goons did this!" Joey turned to Yugi, Téars swelling up in his eyes. "Yug! I can't tell you how sorry I am man! I goofed up BIG time! I should have never....It was stupid of me to think.....I am such an IDIOT!"   
  
Reaching up, Yugi placed a hand on Joey's arm. "It's alright Joey. Let's go get you cleaned off." Joey and Yugi stood there smiling at each other feeling relieved that they still had a friendship.   
  
"Okay buddy. You leads da way!" With his help, Yugi guided Joey to the nurses office. Once there, Yugi left Joey promising him that he'd seem him at lunch if not sooner. Walking down the hall towards his class, Yugi was s Téaming mad.   
  
/How could Gary do this to Joey! ERRRRRRRRR! He is such a creep!/  
  
Yami sighed replying. //Yes I know.// Silently he muttered to himself, closing the link for a few seconds. And he'll pay for it too!  
  
At lunch, as promised, Yugi met up with Joey in the cafeteria. They smiled warmly to each other making there way to the table that they and some of their other friends sat at. Tristen and Téa looked up at Joey started, rising up from their seats. "JOEY!" Téa gasped gingerly touching his face. "What happened to you?!?"   
  
Joey proceed in telling them about the re-match and Gary's goons beating the hell out of him. Tristen bunched up his fist angrily. "Want me to beat the living hell out of him?"   
  
Joey shook his head sighing. "No....Not dat I don't appreciate it Tristen but it might cause more problems. And not for me but for Yug here. No, I'll think of another way to get Yug his card back for him."   
  
"Joey," Yugi replied interupting. "You really don't have to. I don't want you to get hurt because of my card."   
  
"Yeah but Yug," Joey replied. "that's the card your parents gave to ya before.....well....you know."   
  
"I know Joey but I....."   
  
"No buts Yug! I promised to get you that card back and I will!"  
  
Yugi sighed half heartily smiling. "Your a great friend Joey!"   
  
Joey smiled beaming. "Ya! I know I am! Who da man!?!"  
  
Tristen, Téa and Yugi laughed as Joey possed idiotically. The four friends ate lunch together Téasing each other and occassionaly throwing food at one another. By the time the lunch was over, everyone was in high spirits.  
  
"Well I'll see you guys after school okay." Yugi asked taking his books from his locker.   
  
"Sure thing Yugi!" Téa replied smiling warmly as Joey and Tristen playfully punched each other walking to their next class. Wordlessly they each gave Yugi the thumbs up signal. Yugi laughed to himself as he headed to his next class.   
  
//It's good to see you in such high spirits again.// Yami replied smiling.   
  
Yugi nodded smiling. /Yeah. They're great friends aren't they?/   
  
//Yes they are.//   
  
For the remaining of the day, Yugi was in his usual cheerful mood. After school, he met Joey, Tristen and Téa by the flagpole as they had agreed to do everyday after school. "Let's head to your grandpa's shop Yugi." Tristen suggested shifing the weight of his backpack. "I need his help on an assignment."   
  
"That sounds good." Téa replied. Everyone else agreeing, Yugi and his friends walked towards the Turtle Card Shop. As they reached the shop, the four friends noticed a dark blue sedan parked out in the middle of the shop. "Huh..." Yugi replied. "Wonder what's going on?"   
  
"Well let's find out!" Tristen suggest as the the four quickly headed to the shop. Yugi burst through the door calling out. "Grandpa! I'm home!" Three men in dark suits turned around from the counter to face Yugi. Imediatly, Yugi didn't like the feeling he was getting from these men. Cautiously he stepped back.   
  
One of the men stepped foward smiling. "Are you Yugi Motou?"  
  
Yugi wordlessly nodded.   
  
"Thats good. You need to come with us son." Yugi frowned confused. "Why?"  
  
"Because it's for your best interest."   
  
"My best interest?!?!?"  
  
"Yu...yu...yugi....." Surgokou stammered in a broken voice. "You.....you need to go with these nice gentlemen."   
  
Yugi looked past the men to his grandfather and noticed that he was crying. "GRANDPA!" Yugi replied shocked. "What have these men done to you!"   
  
"Nothing my dear boy." Surgokou replied trying to manage a smile.   
  
"Just do as your told and go with these men."  
  
"But.....I don't want to....."  
  
"I know you don't Yugi, but do as your told."   
  
Yugi looked down at his feet. Not knowing why, but he felt a Téar trinkly down his cheek. "Alright Grandpa." Yugi and the three men walked out of the shop. Placing Yugi in the back seat, in the middle, the three men and Yugi drove off. Yugi looked around frightened.   
  
Closing his eyes, he pretend to fall asleep as he traveled to his subconscience mind. "Yami! What's going on?" Yugi asked his darker self as fear began to arise in him.  
  
Yami looked down at his ligher self not sure what to tell Yugi because he wasn't sure himself. "I don't know aibou. I don't know."  
  
Again Yugi felt the tears swell up in his eyes. "I'm scared!"   
  
"It's alright aibou! I'm here to protect you. We'll find out what's going on."   
  
Yugi sniffled looking up at Yami, half smiling. "Thanks." Yami nodded and told Yugi to remain calm and not to worry.  
  
When Yugi had returned to the conscience world, Yami returned to his soul room to think deeply. What IS going on?   
  
Meanwhile back at the Turtle Card Shop, Tristen, Joey and Téa were trying to help calm down Surgokou. "Sir," Téa replied handing him a tissue. "Why were those men here?"   
  
"And why did they take Yugi?" Tristen asked.   
  
"That was the state. They believe.......they think Yugi would be better off in a orphanage!" Surgokou managed to blurt out, choking back a sob. "How can they take my grandson!?!" Shocked and in a loss for words, Tristen, Téa and Joey stood there watching as the old man buried his face into his hands and cried. 


	4. chapter four

I wouldn't even be continuing this story if it hadn't been for the one review that I had gotten, which misfortunatly got deleted. Only Merodi no Yami took the time to read this fanfic and review it. Merodi no Yami, Tanka-tanka for the review. No one else seems to like it. ;__; And I don't know why. I'm sorry your review got deleted. It was an accident, honest! But I have it saved in my e-mail. I save all of my reviews in my e-mail box. Oh, these are for you. *hands Merodi no Yami a plushie of EVERY character, a ton of chocolate and sugar.* Tanka-tanka once again! Now, on with the rest of the story, even though it seems kind of pointless.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
DISCLAIMER: NO OWN YU-GI-OH!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
//....// Yami  
/...../ Yugi  
..... private thoughts.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
The orphanage that Yugi was taken to, was a large, four story dusty red brick building. A barb-wired fence surrounded the premises giving the place a prison look to it. Watching from the window, Yugi though about jumping from the car and making a run for it.  
  
//Don't Yugi. It's too dangerous.//  
  
/But Yami! Look at this place!/  
  
//I know but appearance can be desieving. Just wait alright.//  
  
/Alright Yami. I will./  
  
As the car pulled to a stop, Yugi felt his stomach do a flip-flop. He swallowed his fear, feeling the weight of the puzzle against him.   
  
As long as Yami is with me, I have nothing to fear!  
  
Yugi told himself mentally, slowly exiting the car. Not given the chance to take in his new surroundings, Yugi was quickly rushed off to the headmaster's chambers. There, Yugi was ordered to sit quietly as the headmaster went over his files. The headmaster, a large, burly man with pepper haired and dark coal eyes stared at Yugi as he read off from his file, his assistant answering the questions.  
  
"Child's name?"  
  
"Yugi Motou"  
  
"Age?"  
  
"17"  
  
"Parents?"  
  
"Both deseased."  
  
"Any living relatives?"  
  
"One, his grandfather Surgokou Motou."  
  
"Well, if he has a relative, then why is the child here?"  
  
"The state has reasons to believe that his grandfather can not support himself and the child."  
  
"I see. Has the grandfather signed the necessary papers in order for a family to adopt this child?"  
  
"No. He refuses to sign such papers."  
  
"Then the child will remain here until he turns of age to be released. The age of twenty. Take the boy to his room, and disregard of any possible weapons."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
As quickly as it had begun, Yugi was shoved out of the room. Entering another, smaller room, a large man hovered over him, smiling a toothless smile.   
  
"Well, well. What do we got here? A puzzle? How nice. Sorry kid but you aren't allowed that in here. So why don't you give it to me and I can go lock it up with the other junk."  
  
Fearfully, Yugi clutched his puzzle, keeping it close to his body. The man made a grab for the puzzle and tried to pry it out of his grasp. Yugi strained against the man, pulling back.  
  
"No! It's mine! You can't have it! NO!"  
  
The young boy screamed at the top of his lungs.  
  
The man who had a hold of the puzzle, struggling with Yugi was red in the face trying to keep his temper in check against this child.  
  
"Look kid! We got rules around here! Under no circumstances is a child allow anything that can be used as a weapon! That means no knecklaces, braceletes, rings or any other type of jewlerly."  
  
"I don't care! The puzzle stays with me! I won't let you have it! Never! Ever! EVER!!!"  
  
Jerking back quickly, Yugi managed to free the puzzle from the man's grasp. As quick as his short legs would allow him, the small teen took off in the opposite direction. He ran down the hallway, up a set of stairs and into an abandoned room. Quickly closing the door behind him, he let out a sigh as he scooted to the floor. Bringing the puzzle to his face, Yugi felt his hands begin to tremble.  
  
"Yami!"  
  
He whispered, afraid for anyone to hear him.  
  
/Come out here please! I'm scared!/  
  
The puzzle began to softly glow, increasing slowly until the light illuminated the entire room. As the light slowly faded away, a figure stood in it's place. A figure that almost looked identical to Yugi except for the fact that this person had dark, mysterious eyes, was somewhat taller and his hair style was a little, but not much different. This was Yami. Yugi's protector, and guardian of the millenium puzzle. His darker self.  
  
Not only was Yami, Yugi's protector and guardian of the millenium puzzle, but he was in fact the spirit of an ancient Egyptian pharoh who ruled some 5,000 years ago. Actually he was no longer a spirit. A spirit has no body. Yami on the other hand could take form in a solid body outside of Yugi's. This was only capable of after the two searched and retrieved memories that Yami had lost long ago.   
  
As this ancient pharoh looked down at the child he had sworn to protect, his heart twisted as Yugi's emotions of fear swormed through him through the mental link that the two shared.  
  
"Yugi.....it's going to be alright."  
  
Hearing the sound of his name from that voice, Yugi looked up at Yami, his eyes glistening brightly threatening to release the flood contained in them any second now.  
  
"Y....Yami? H..h...h..how can you b....b...b...be so sure?"  
  
Scooting down next to him, Yami put his arms around Yugi in attempts to try and comfort the frightened teen. Yugi, thankful for this comfort, buried his face in Yami's chest, holding on to him tightly as if his very life depeneded upon it. Choking back a sob, the smaller of the two tried to continue in talking but only failed blubbering out a few words.  
  
"Hush Aibou. Shhhhhhhh......It'll be alright...."  
  
Yami replied gently rocking the child. Bringing Yugi closer to him, Yami gently stroked Yugi's face, tracing it with his finger tips in hopes to somehow stop the flow of tears from falling. This appeared to work after awhile as the sound of Yugi's tears falling began to slowly come to a stop until all that could be heard were a few sob-gasp escaping from the teen. Yami sighed, thankful when the tears finally stopped. It pained him to see Yugi in such pain and not being able to do anything about it, except comfort him and to Yami, that just wasn't enough.  
  
Pulling away from Yami, Yugi wiped away the remaining of his tears. Then hugged his legs as he stared down at the floor.  
  
"Why is this happening Yami? It just isn't fair. I don't deserve to be here! I have Grandpa. I'm not an orphan! Why did they put me here?"  
  
Saddly, all that Yami could do was shake his head.  
  
"I don't know what to tell you Aibou. For once, I'm not sure what to say in order to comfort you. And I hate it!"  
  
Glancing over at him, Yugi gently smiled.  
  
"You already are doing something to comfort me, Yami. Just having you here with me is more then I could ask for. Sometimes, words are just not needed."  
  
Looking over at him, Yami gratefully returned the smile.  
  
"Thank you Aibou."  
  
His face then turned stern as he spoke what was on his mind.  
  
"Now what do we do about the situation that we are in. I don't think running away from here will solve the problem. It will only cause larger problems for everyone. I think the best thing for you to do would be to stay here. Just until this mess can get straightened out. I know your grandpa will not rest until your back safe at home. Neither will I."  
  
"I suppose you're right."  
  
Yugi replied, holding the puzzle closely to him, starring at it.  
  
"But what am I suppose to do about the puzzle? They say I can't have it with me. Kids here aren't allowed any type of jewlery cause their afraid they'll use it as a weapon. I tried telling them that I'd never use the puzzle as a weapon, but they won't listen. If I stay here, they'll just take it away and lock it up in some dusty attic. Then our link will be cut off."  
  
Risking the chance, Yugi glanced over at Yami who was deep in thought.  
  
"Yami? What should......"  
  
He then cut off the rest of his sentence knowing that he shouldn't disturb Yami when he was thinking this deeply. Waiting patiently, Yugi drew small circles in the dust that layed on the floor.   
  
"I'm going to try something."  
  
Yami finally replied, breaking the silence. Yugi looked up at him, wondering what he was going to try.  
  
"Stand up."  
  
Obediently, Yugi did as he was told, and stood up. Yami stood up as well and faced Yugi.  
  
"Now, hold out the puzzle."  
  
Confused by this, Yugi frowned yet did as he was told. Slowly closing his eyes, Yami began to chant underneath his breath. Yugi's eyes widened as he felt his and Yami's body glow. He then felt the puzzle in his hand began to grow warmer and warmer. The heat from it was almost to intense for him to handle.   
  
//Don't drop it!//  
  
Yami called out through the link.  
  
/But it's so hot! It burns!/  
  
//I know it does. But just hold on just for a little longer. It's almost over.//  
  
/Okay...I'll.....I'll try..../  
  
Gritting his teeth, Yugi as best as he could to withstrain the heat as best as he could. He could feel the blisters slowly forming on his hands.  
  
//I'm sorry Yugi.//  
  
/Don't be Yami. I'll be okay. I understand what you are doing./  
  
//Perhaps I should stop. I shouldn't be doing this to you.//  
  
/No! Don't stop. Not now. I can take it. I promise./  
  
Frowning, Yami reluctantly continued to chant. After what seemed to last forever, the chant slowly increased to a stop. Both boys returned to their normal state. The only thing different was that the puzzle was missing. Or so it appeared to be.   
  
"You made it invisible, didn't you?"   
  
Yugi replied looking down at his empty hands, yet feeling the weight of the puzzle. Yami nodded then placed his hands over his and Yugi's eyes. When he removed them, Yugi looked down at the puzzle.  
  
"Yes. And now, only you and I can see the puzzle. This way it can never be taken away and our bond can never be broken."   
  
Placing the puzzle around his kneck, Yugi leaped at Yami, hugging him tightly.   
  
"Thank you!"  
  
Yami smiled, ruffling Yugi's hair.  
  
"Any time."  
  
Caught in the moment, neither of the two heard the door open revealing the man who had earlier tried to take the puzzle away.  
  
"So there you are! Oh, and who's your friend?"  
  
On instinct, Yami protectively pushed Yugi behind him, and glared at the man.  
  
"You can call me Yami."  
  
"Alright, Yami. Know, you two boys tell me where that puzzle is and give it to me. I won't play any games."  
  
"Do you see a puzzle?"  
  
Yami asked watching the man carefully.  
  
The man opened his mouth then quickly shut it, and glared at the two.   
  
"A bunch of trouble makers, eh? Well we have ways of dealing with kids like you in here! You'll screw up eventually. And when you do, I'll gratefully snatch that puzzle away from you and send it through a grinder!"  
  
Yugi's eyes widened at the very thought of this. Yami looked down at him, smiling in comfort.   
  
//Theres no way. The puzzle is safe and so are we.//  
  
Yugi smiled then turned to the man and stuck out his tongue at him.  
  
Snarling, the man made an attempt to grab Yugi but stopped as two dark crismon eyes met with his.  
  
"Lay a hand on him. And I promise you will regret it!"  
  
Yami replied spatting at the man. Suddenly the man felt himself being swallowed by fear. Taking a step back, he muttered an apology then quickly retreated from the room. Watching as the man quickly left, Yami smirked to himself.  
  
"No one harms MY Aibou or even attempts to!"  
  
Yugi smiled as he cuddled closely to Yami knowing that things would turn alright in the end. Yami looked down at Yugi and returned the smiled. The two pair then left the room and ventured down the hallway to search the orphanage that they were in, in hopes to find answers to their questions.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
curious of what happens next? then review. 


End file.
